Earthquake
by Pensmith
Summary: An earth quake traps Cat and Robbie will they both survive. One-Shot


******Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

**Earthquake**

Robbie is talking to Cat by their lockers in the main hallway when all of a sudden the ground begins to shake. The shaking is so violent that Cat falls immediately to the ground. The ceiling tiles begin to fall on the floor and are smashing on the floor sending debris everywhere.

A few of the fragments fly off into Cat causing the petite girl to squeal in pain. Robbie crawls over from his position against the locker to protect Cat with his body. He huddles over her feeling many tiny bits of debris hitting him. The pain is unreal, but he remains in place, mind fixed on protecting Cat.

Cat cries loudly as the lights fall down sending sparks everywhere, plunging the two into darkness. Larger blocks of debris start to fall from the ceiling. Suddenly a large girder from the ceiling plunges down causing Cat to scream at the loud noise.

As quickly as it starts the quaking stops. Robbie gingerly looks around to make sure there is no clear danger to either him or Cat. When he sees that there is no real danger he slowly pushes himself off of Cat, only to collapse in pain next to her. His leg had given way. When he looks down he is shocked to see a large shard of metal embedded in his leg.

Forgetting his pain he quickly looks at Cat to see that she is still huddled in a ball. He places a hand on her softly a gently rubs her shoulder. She looks up at him tears running down her face, smudging her mascara. He gives her a weak smile to try and reassure her.

"Cat it's over, you're safe now." Robbie reassures Cat.

"Robbie I'm scared." Cat confesses, slowly getting to her feet.

When she sees that Robbie is still on the floor, she shoots him a questioning look. Cat then sees Robbie's leg and lets out a high pitched scream. Then she proceeds to faint. Robbie drags himself over to Cat and gently lifts her head.

Her eyelids begin to flicker and they slowly open. Robbie gives her another weak smile. Cat gives a worried look in response.

"Cat we need to get out of here. There may be an aftershock any minute." Robbie explains in an even voice, so as not to worry Cat.

"But you're hurt Robbie."

"All the more reason that we need to get out of here," Robbie urges.

But before they can do more than sit up the earth begins to quake again. Not as badly as the first time but because of all the damage already caused the shaking sends more loose debris everywhere. Robbie begins to crawl towards Cat again, in order to shield her body with his. However the shaking has loosened the lockers from the wall. They begin to tip and begin to fall.

Seeing this Robbie clambers to his feet, ignoring the blinding pain that shoots through his entire body, and holds up the lockers to prevent them from crushing Cat. Cat oblivious to her near doom is huddled in a ball rocking back and forth.

All of a sudden the entire ceiling gives way, crashing down on the lockers. It takes all that Robbie has to prevent the lockers from crushing him and Cat. Robbie's effort don't go unpunished, even above all the noise, an audible crack is heard. Robbie almost loses his footing as his ankle gives way. Robbie falls to his knees holing the lockers above his head.

The sudden movement forces Cat to look out from her ball to see a trapped Robbie. She immediately crawls to Robbie and hugs his body tightly. The quaking subsides and a silence settles, that leaves only the breathing of Cat and Robbie to be heard.

"Is it over Robbie?" Cat questions, the sheer terror present in her voice.

"For now," Robbie replies. The lockers let out a large squeal as Robbie reluctantly lets them fall an inch lower.

"Cat look at me," Robbie demands, "I won't be able to hold these lockers forever. They're too heavy and I'm already in a lot of pain."

Cat whimpers and shies away from the intense stare that Robbie is giving her.

"Please Robbie, I'm scared." She weeps. The sound cutting through Robbie, worse than the pain that Robbie was already feeling.

"Cat, you need to be brave. Just for a little while." Robbie says, giving her the warmest smile he could muster. "I'm going to get you out of this Cat."

With that she looks up at him, revealing a look of pure trust. Cat believes Robbie will not break his word and begins to settle herself. Robbie is now breathing heavily, the sweat dripping off his brow. He looks around to see a small shaft of light poke through from an opening at the end of the lockers.

"Cat, you see that opening down there, you're going to crawl out of there."

"It's too small for me."

"I know. That is why I'm going to lift these lockers higher so you can get out."

A look of pure horror crosses Cat face as she understands what Robbie is implying.

"NO ROBBIE I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" She yells, hugging Robbie tightly and openly weeping into his chest.

"Cat, please. I need to know that you'll be ok. I can never live with myself if I know that there was a way to save you and I didn't take it."

"But Robbie..."

"No Cat you have to go."

"You can't make me leave you."

Robbie looks at Cat and realises that there is a determination in her eyes. He understands that she is perfectly serious about staying. The weight of the lockers is almost unbearable now. Robbie figures that now is the best time to tell Cat the reason he wanted to talk to her earlier. Well it's now or never.

"Cat, do you want to know the reason I wanted to speak to you today?"

"Kay" she whimpers her tears have now stopped falling.

"For a while now I've had feeling for someone. I never planned on feeling this way but that's the way life goes. I was going to tell this girl that I liked her, in the boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way. These feelings are the only reason that I am able to hold these lockers up. The head knows it's impossible, but the heart will keep on fighting till the bitter end."

"Who's the girl?" She asks, I can't help but let out a little laugh.

"It's you Cat, I love you. In my eyes there is no-one more perfect." He confesses, staring deep into her eyes.

Cat suddenly lunges towards Robbie, clashing her lips against his. The kiss is electrifying, blocking out the chaos around them both. The pain Robbie felt moments ago is forgotten, the fear Cat felt is expelled. They break their embrace, bringing reality crashing back down on the both of them.

"I'm glad I got to do that at least once in my life." Robbie confesses.

"Hehe, me too," Cat says, giving him a playful smile.

"But that means you need to leave all the more. These lockers are going to go any minute and I won't have my heart broken. That is a pain I can't take. You can crush my body but I will die happy if I know you're safe."

"Please Robbie, I can't leave you."

"You must or I will die before these lockers kill me."

With that Cat gives him one last kiss knowing that she can't cause him that pain. She crawls to the gap and sends one last look back at Robbie.

"Cat, you know you're the one that made my life worthwhile. Without you I would have been lost."

With that Robbie begins to stand, a scream of pain reaching Cat's ear. The gap slowly widens and Cat begins to crawl out. As she clear the opening, she looks back at a pain stricken Robbie and hears him whisper. "I will never stop loving you."

And with that the lockers fall. Taking Robbie from Cat physically but joining their souls forever. Cat lets once last tear roll down her face and raises her had to her lips.


End file.
